Sloth Problems
While the herd is moving along, Ratchet and the gang moved a little slow due to Reia's cold and a sloth named Sid just woke up. Sid: Huh? Hey, hey, I'm up. I'm up! Reia: *sniffed and almost sneezed* What was that? Ratchet: Relax, it's just a sloth. Reia: Oh, okay then... Kiva: Hey, everything okay up there? ???: Yeah, I just woke up. Better get moving. Hey, rise and shine, everybody! - The sloth looks around the tree and finds out... ???: They left without me.. They does this every year! Kiva: Your family? ???: Yeah, that's what I meant to say.. Ah, who am I kidding? Does anyone care about Sid the Sloth? Kiva: We do, Sid. Sid: Say... How did you know my name? Kiva: You introduced yourself in a dramatic fashion. Sid: Oh, that... Kiva: Anyway, since you want company, want to come along with us? Sid: Where are you guys going? Kiva: We're heading south. Sid: Oh, that sounds great! Can I come?? Ratchet: I don't know about this... Kiva: Come on, Ratchet. Just give Sid a chance. Clank: Hmm... - Sid suddenly steps on poo on the ground. Sid: Eww! Hey, pally. Clean it next time!! - Sid tries to get the poo off his feet, heading to another area, where the other mammals are about to eat some greens. Kiva: Sid, you might want to watch your--- - Before Kiva can finish, Sid stepped into the greens. Kiva: --step... Ratchet: We can't take him with us. The last thing we need is a damsel in distress. Kiva: Well, I honestly disagree. Sid should come with us. Reia: Kiva, steady your mind. Sid may have cause mistakes, sure, but he can be a helpful teammate. He needs protection right now. Ratchet: Reia, not you too. Kiva: Have a little faith, Ratchet. I'm saving Sid, with or without you. Reia: Kiva... Captain, I know someone who can help. Kiva: Who was it, master? Reia: Manfred. He's bigger than the ones Sid is dealing right now. Kiva: Oh, yeah! But I don't think we should disturb him again.. Reia: Manfred does seem rough, but he has a good heart. Ratchet: We got to warn him! Kiva: Come on! - The gang ran towards Manny, where Sid is running to for protection. Manny: Hey! What's the big idea, disturbing me? Kiva: Sorry about that, Manny, but we need your help. Manny: With what? - Sid ran and hides behind Manfred from the mammal look-a-like rhinos. Kiva: That, maybe. - With Reia a bit too weak to fight back, Kiva summoned her Keyblade and stands ready. Reia: Kiva... Kiva: This time, master, I'll do the fighting. - Kiva and Manny attacked the mammals and retreated. Just as Sid celebrates, the two slide down to a lower ground. Reia: I knew you can handle those two. Kiva: It's because of my training with you, master. Ratchet: Everyone okay? Reia: *about to sneeze but stop it* We're fine. Laura, where is this village you speak about? X-23: It's about a day from here. The sooner we move, the better our chances will be. Kiva: Agreed. - The gang began their journey north with Sid and Manny. Night quickly turn into a stormy evening and Sasha sets a tent for Reia. Sasha: Here, Reia. Remember to drink Angela's tea before bedtime. Reia: I will. - Kiva walked towards Sasha for something no one knows but herself. Kiva: Sasha, can I sleep with Reia? Sasha: She's still sick. Are you sure about this? Kiva: Yeah. Besides, I'm worried about her. And.. Sasha: It's okay. You don't have to say anymore. Go on in and tell Reia I said 'get well tonight' for me. Kiva: Sure, Sasha. - Kiva entered the tent, where Reia tucked herself in and drinks more tea before bedtime. Kiva: Hey. Reia: Hey, Kiva. How are you feeling? Kiva: Alright. Actually, I should be asking you that. Feeling better? Reia: Starting to. Kiva: That's good. - Reia then summoned a small fire and landed it on Kiva's hand. Reia: Use it to circle the fire around it. Practice this movement first. That will be your training for this journey. Category:Scenes